Un futuro distinto
by Leeran
Summary: Gekokujou. Lambo despertó un día para ver que todo había cambiado. Y tal vez al fin le regresarían aquello que había perdido diez años atrás.


+ **Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece.

+ **Advertencias:** Spoilers de **todo** el Arco del Futuro. Ubicado veinte años en el futuro.

+ **Claim: **25years!Lambo.

+ **Notas:** Esto es muy raro, quiero que lo sepan de antemano. También un tanto angst, pero con toques alegres (?). Al final del fic hay una nota explicando qué-onda-con-esto, por si acaso. Soy muy fail, teniendo que explicar mis fics, lo sé D:

Responde al prompt "_Esperanza_" de la Tabla de Emociones de mision_insana.

**Un futuro distinto.**

Las cosas cambiaron en una noche.

Los cambios, verán, no son algo particularmente poco familiar para la gente. Por algo es. La vida se construye de cambios que se van apilando, uno tras otro, haciendo que "hoy" sea distinto de "ayer". Cambiar es sólo otra parte inevitable de _no_ estar enterrado en una gran caja de madera dos metros bajo tierra.

Pero no fue ese tipo de cambio el que él experimentó aquella noche, cuando los sueños más extraños lo asaltaron. No fue una transición de un momento a otro. No fue un punto de inflexión marcando "a partir de ahora, las cosas serán distintas".

Fue despertarse un día y saber que todo lo que creía haber vivido, no había ocurrido. Que el mundo era distinto, sí… Pero que no era distinto a "ayer", sólo era distinto a lo que él recordaba.

Ocurrió tal y como le habían avisado los sueños, a los que no creyó más que eso (sueños, débiles, borrosos, irreales) hasta que notó que no se encontraba en donde se había dormido la noche anterior, mas sí estaba en un lugar que conocía muy bien.

No se apresuró. Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación antes de cambiarse, con una lentitud y una calma deliberadas, como si simplemente estuviera siendo muy cauteloso. Las palabras en su mente se apresuraban más de lo que podrían en una boca humana, las conjeturas saltaban una encima de la otra, sin dar tiempo a la racionalidad a afirmar o negar cualquiera de ellas. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, pero su rostro se mantenía en calma, y sus ojos observaban todo con una frialdad analítica.

Finalmente hizo lo que había estado retrasando hasta ese momento (sin querer admitirse que era por temor a que sus esperanzas no se hubiesen hecho realidad a pesar de los cambios en el pasado): salió de la habitación, caminando lentamente y con cautela, mas no como aquel que tiene miedo de lo que puede haber afuera, sino como el que se prepara para recibir cualquier cosa y no quiere cometer una estupidez.

Tal vez le hubiera llevado veinte años, pero había aprendido a no hacer (tantas) idioteces. Y también había aprendido a no ilusionarse.

—¡Ah, Lambo! Pensé que no ibas a levantarte para el desayuno —exclamó una voz demasiado infantil para su edad (aunque con un matiz muy sutil de madurez que escaparía a quien no hubiese escuchado esa voz durante muchos años).

El hombre sentado en la mesa le dedicó una sonrisa amable, la misma que llevaba tantos años dedicándole en las mañanas, la misma que se desvanecería en un gesto de frustración cuando él (o alguien más) hiciera alguna idiotez durante el desayuno, o empezara alguna pelea sin sentido.

—Vaca idiota, ¿no crees que ya estás en edad de empezar a levantarte temprano? —Justo a la derecha del primer hombre, otro más le dedicaba una mirada de molestia mientras tomaba un café, evidentemente no más acostumbrado que él a despertarse antes del mediodía.

Su respiración se agitó un poco (al verlos, al oírlos, y no como los recordaba, no como los fantasmas de su memoria que veía durante las noches en sus sueños), y no pudo evitar que las emociones comenzaran a agolparse en su garganta. Apoyó la mano en la pared en un gesto que se veía casual, aunque verdaderamente lo hizo para evitar caerse allí mismo.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó tratando de mantener su voz calmada para no preocupar a nadie.

El hombre castaño se encogió de hombros levemente.

—¿Durmiendo? Creo que levantarse temprano tampoco es para ellos. Qué envidia, yo no puedo dormir después de las siete de la mañana porque _aún_ siento que Reborn aparecerá a golpearme si lo hago —comentó el japonés, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo—. Aunque Onii-san simplemente salió a entrenar antes de desayunar.

—Esos imbéciles nunca aprenden, deberían despertarse a desayunar con el Décimo todas las mañanas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que hacía falta para derrumbar el pequeño muro que había construido en su mente para protegerse de las ilusiones, de las esperanzas de un futuro distinto y mejor. Ahora no hacía falta tal precaución, porque ya no había ilusiones que evitar…

…Era real. Todos estaban allí. El pasado _realmente_ había cambiado. Y ahora Tsuna (podía al fin nombrarlo en su mente, a él y a los demás, con esa familiaridad que se había perdido en los últimos diez años) le sonreía desde la mesa, y negaba con la cabeza ante el comentario de Gokudera, quien se veía tan malhumorado como de costumbre. Y a él no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, porque estaban allí, estaban vivos, nunca se habían ido de su lado.

Su mano (y todo su cuerpo) dejó de temblar en cuanto esa realidad lo golpeó. Y en cambio, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras la determinación y la felicidad se reflejaban puras en sus ojos. No le importó que se viera extraño para los otros dos, sin poder contenerse caminó a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraban su Jefe y el Guardián de la Tormenta, y los abrazó con suficiente fuerza para romperle alguna costilla a una persona normal.

Sus sueños habían sido reales.

El pasado había cambiado.

El _mundo_ había cambiado.

Ellos estaban allí.

Y nunca había necesitado a nadie más.

* * *

+ **Notas finales:** Esto es pura especulación y dudo seriamente que las cosas hayan ocurrido así. Pero para conveniencia de este fic, me basé en la idea de que a pesar de que el futuro cambió, en la línea temporal donde pasaron las cosas que vimos en el Arco del Futuro, los involucrados en ese cambio no olvidaron lo ocurrido. Incluyendo a 25years!Lambo, quien ahora tiene recuerdos tanto de lo que vivió, como de lo que realmente ocurrió (en la idea de este fic). Y el día después de que todo cambió, se despertó luego de haber tenido sueños con los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en el Arco, y resulta que todos estaban vivos y felices :DU. Esa es la idea boba, básicamente, por si no se entendió =w=U. Disculpen mi fail a la hora de tratar de escribir esta idea en un fic :'D.

*Les regala helados a los que hayan llegado tan lejos leyendo esa cosa*.


End file.
